En la orilla del abismo
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como el humano tomaba por sorpresa a Harlequin y sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar le ocasionaba una terrible herida en el vientre... una milésima de segundo quedó Helbram completamente horrorizado observando como la sangre de su mejor amigo se deslizaba por el filo de la espada del humano mientras éste reía complacido…
_¿Cómo puede ser posible que siendo Helbram un personaje tan fantástico no haya fanfictions de él? Estoy frustrada T.T quiero leer fanfics de él y no hay :(_

 _Tenía ya en mente la idea de este fanfic, pero siguiendo a thatyanderefairy en Tumblr y viendo una publicación suya respecto a fanfics de Helbram, pues tomé el valor que me hacía falta jajajaja, y bueno, acá está mi contribución con la causa ;) (y también como agradecimiento a ella por mi shimeji de King :3 lo amo! Muchas gracias! )_

 _Fans de Helbram y Harlequin, espero que les guste mi contribución… la hice con mucho cariño y cuidando cada detalle… especialmente el final (que es muy triste)… este es un fanfic especial para mí, es el primero que escribo completamente antes de publicarlo, es decir, este no se quedará inconcluso :D actualmente son dos capítulos pero estoy en dudas si parto en dos el segundo capítulo… bueno, ya veré, tengo una semana para decidirme :)_

 _El próximo capítulo lo publicaré en una semana ;)_

* * *

 **EN LA ORILLA DEL ABISMO**

 **PARTE 1**

* * *

 _Un día más_ … -susurró para sus adentros Helbram mientras extendía sus alas y comenzaba a levitar, se desperezaba y bostezaba, el sol comenzaba a calentar el ambiente lentamente.

¡Helbram! ¿Qué jugaremos hoy? –inquirió de pronto una pequeña hada mientras sonreía ampliamente, tenía en su cabeza una enorme flor que le cubría del sol.

Hmmmm… déjame pensar en algo Lily… -respondió él cruzándose de brazos, si no fuese por los pocos juegos de humanos que conocía, la verdad es que su vida como hada sería realmente muy aburrida- ¡preguntaré a Harlequin si hoy puede acompañarnos! –exclamó con algarabía mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

No creo que Lord Harlequin acepte… -comentó desanimada la pequeña hada, sin ocultar su decepción. Ella y sus compañeros realmente apreciaban los pocos momentos que su rey compartía con ellos, pero si había alguien que sí podía convencerlo de dejar a un lado sus deberes como protector del bosque, ese era Helbram, su mejor amigo.

No te preocupes, hoy sí estará con nosotros, me lo prometió la última vez –dijo Helbram con decisión mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lily- tu preocúpate de que estén todos, los veré en la ribera del río, en el viejo roble… ¡dile a todos! –concluyó mientras se alejaba velozmente.

 _Un día más… otro más… pero este día no sería aburrido como los últimos días, él se encargaría de hacerlo divertido._

Buscó a Harlequin en los lugares donde normalmente lo encontraba, sin embargo no estaba ahí en esta ocasión, encontró a Cisca cortando unas frutas a la sombra del gran árbol sagrado y no perdió la oportunidad de lanzarle unas bayas sin que él se diera cuenta de quién había sido, hubiera seguido bromeando con su amigo de no ser porque recordó que buscaba a Harlequin para otra entretenida mañana de juegos, así que la diversión con Cisca tendría que esperar para otra ocasión… siguió con su búsqueda.

Unos minutos después, encontró a Elaine y a Ende comiendo unos frutos sobre unos hongos, les preguntó por su mejor amigo, pero nadie pudo decirle donde se encontraba, hasta que de pronto apareció Melik y le indicó que había visto al rey durmiendo aún cerca de los límites del bosque, Helbram solo observó dónde le señalaba Melik y se dirigió hacia el lugar lo más veloz que pudo.

En el camino pudo ver a unas hadas volando nerviosamente hacia el gran árbol, pero aunque Helbram era un hada muy curiosa, no les prestó mayor atención y continuó su trayecto. Cuando pudo visualizar a su mejor amigo, éste estaba siendo despertado ya por otra hada, no lograba escuchar lo que se le informaba a Harlequin, pero parecía grave considerando los gestos preocupados del hada que hablaba.

¡Lord Harlequin, unos humanos están intentando entrar en el bosque! –gritaba desesperada el hada a su rey, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, por lo visto había volado lo más rápido que le permitieron sus alas buscándolo.

Harlequin bostezó y se desperezó, incorporándose del hongo donde estaba reposando- Iré a ver qué intensiones tienen –dijo tranquilamente mientras levitaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

¡Tenga mucho cuidado por favor! –dijo el hada mientras lo despedía con ambas manos.

Para cuando Helbram llegó a donde se encontraba el hada, su mejor amigo ya había desaparecido entre los árboles- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió de pronto.

Hay humanos merodeando en las afueras del bosque y lord Harlequin fue… -explicaba el hada, pero Helbram le interrumpió de pronto.

¡Yo también iré! –exclamó con alegría, la verdad era que cualquier acontecimiento que tuviera que ver con humanos le entusiasmaba hacía muchos años, eso le bastó para olvidar completamente que buscaba al rey para persuadirlo de realizar juegos o competencias humanas y se apresuró a darle alcance, ante la mirada perpleja del hada.

No entendía ¿porqué Helbram se entusiasmaba con solo escuchar sobre humanos cuando éstos planeaban atacar el bosque? Ni él ni muchas hadas más comprendían a Helbram… ni mucho menos cómo era posible que el rey fuese su amigo.

Ajeno al hecho de que su mejor amigo le seguía, Harlequin salió velozmente del bosque y se dispuso a observar entre las ramas de un árbol a los recién llegados, poco tiempo le bastó para darse cuenta que eran soldados y que sus intensiones no eran precisamente amigables: andaban armados y discutían entre ellos sobre un mapa para encontrar el reino de las hadas y las riquezas que podrían encontrar una vez lograran entrar.

Sin que se percataran de su presencia, el rey bajó del árbol y se puso de pie frente a ellos- Les permitiré retirarse sin sufrir daño alguno si abandonan este bosque inmediatamente –dijo decidido.

Los soldados voltearon a verlo- ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, dando unos pasos hacia el frente.

Soy el Rey Hada, Harlequin –respondió, como si lo que acababa de decir no tenía la mayor importancia, su rostro ni se inmutó.

El capitán de los soldados soltó una carcajada y los demás soldados también rieron divertidos- ¿tú? ¿Un niño? ¿Rey? –Dijo burlonamente mientras lo señalaba- ¡Aléjate de una vez y no molestes! O te arrepentirás en serio, no estamos para tus bromas, ve a buscar a tus padres y no me hagas lastimarte –añadió recuperando la seriedad mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la vaina de su espada, buscando intimidar a Harlequin, pero éste continuó estático.

El capitán comenzó a impacientarse y sacó su espada y apuntó con ella al rostro del hada, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba apresado entre unas raíces.

Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo… -susurró amenazante Helbram saliendo de entre unos arbustos mientras negaba con su dedo- quizá no lo parezca con esa cara, pero en verdad es nuestro rey –dijo divertido, aunque lo que más buscaba era molestar a Harlequin y no intimidar al capitán de los humanos.

Todos los demás soldados desenfundaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a atacar al recién llegado, pero Harlequin fue más rápido y con un hábil movimiento de sus manos y su magia los expulsó a todos, muchos al caer perdieron el conocimiento y los que no, dejaron sus espadas y huyeron despavoridos.

El rey hada suspiró y se dirigió hasta donde su amigo le veía divertido- ¡¿CÓMO QUE CON ESTA CARA?! –gritó mientras Helbram se protegía el rostro con ambas manos y reía.

No puedes culparlos Harlequin –explicó entre risas- pareces un niño humano –añadió a lo cual su amigo suspiró, la verdad era que, aunque lo intentara, no lo podía negar: le sucedía muy a menudo con los humanos, su rostro y sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados y resemblaban mucho la inocencia de un infante.

Bueno, hemos terminado acá… vámonos –el rey levitó y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, se detuvo un poco más adelante- ¿No vienes? –preguntó mientras observaba a su mejor amigo que no se movía.

Te alcanzo en un momento –susurró Helbram mientras observaba al capitán de los soldados. Harlequin asintió y continuó, desapareciendo entre los árboles. El hada liberó al capitán de los soldados de su aprisionamiento de raíces- no vuelvas a tener la osadía de querer invadir el bosque… -dijo pausadamente al capitán, mientras empezaba a retirarse, pero se detuvo y volteó a verlo- soy curioso, ¿qué esperaban encontrar en el bosque?

Pues, riquezas, ¿qué más? –respondió desafiante el capitán.

Helbram sonrió- humanos… todos los que intentan invadirnos dicen lo mismo…

¿Qué esperabas? Nuestras vidas no son tan extensas como las de ustedes las hadas… tenemos poco tiempo para lograr nuestros sueños… -explicó desanimado- si pudiéramos obtener la fuente de la vida que ustedes tienen en su bosque, no moriríamos y podríamos cumplir todo lo que nos propongamos…

Ah sí… tener una larga vida, sin preocupaciones pero sin mayores aspiraciones no es tan maravilloso como ustedes piensan… -susurró más para sí Helbram- ustedes tienen muchas cosas que nosotras las hadas no tenemos, tienen una vida corta, sí, pero viven intensamente y aprovechan cada segundo de vida…nosotros por el contrario… -suspiró derrotado.

Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que deseas ser humano –dijo burlonamente el humano.

Helbram frunció el entrecejo- no te confundas, solo deseo conocer más sobre ustedes… vete ya, y llévate a tus compañeros… Harlequin fue amable en esta ocasión… pocas veces es así con los que intentan dañarnos-añadió al alejarse y dejar al capitán decepcionado por su fracaso.

Helbram no buscó a Harlequin el resto de ese día… su pequeña plática con el invasor le bastó para que nuevamente se sumiera en sus pensamientos sobre la extensa vida de las hadas… y la monotonía que sentía en el bosque.

En ocasiones dejaba el bosque e incursionaba en los reinos fuera, así era como tenía mucho más conocimiento que la gran mayoría de los miembros de su clan, incluso más que el propio rey. Se enorgullecía al considerarse el mejor informante para él y así justificar su propia curiosidad, sí, Helbram era un hada en extremo curiosa y aunque siempre trataba de convencer a su mejor amigo que le acompañase, nunca lo había logrado.

Pero al día siguiente, estaba decidido que saldría del bosque y que se haría acompañar por Harlequin, le insistiría hasta que aceptara, aunque una de sus consejeras, Gerharde, se opusiera… y es que él sabía que a ella su amistad con el rey le parecía reprochable, pero eso no le importaba, tan ansioso estaba que nada ni nadie le impediría que ese día saliera con su mejor amigo fuera del bosque a explorar y divertirse.

Pero el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y él no podía encontrar nuevamente a su mejor amigo, solo a la hermana de éste.

Elaine, ¿has visto a Harlequin? –preguntó Helbram al llegar a su lado.

Salió desde bien temprano esta mañana con Gerharde y otros consejeros –respondió tranquilamente ella, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Oslow.

¿Salió? –Helbram no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado- Harlequin nunca sale… -susurró- ¿fue al reino de los humanos?

Sí… mi hermano, como Rey de las Hadas, fue convocado en el reino humano… algo sobre un acuerdo de no intervención… o algo así explicó Gerharde –susurró confundida- me pidieron que cuidara el bosque mientras ellos no estuvieran… -Elaine sonrió- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó al ver el semblante confundido en el rostro de Helbram.

¡Pues sí! ¡Sucede que Harlequin conoce muy bien que quiero saber todo sobre los humanos y que no me perdería una oportunidad como esta! –exclamó, cruzándose de brazos al terminar, para divertimiento de Elaine.

Quizá por eso mismo es que no te dijo nada –comentó entre risas el hada- pero es más probable que fuera Gerharde quien no permitió que lo acompañaras –añadió convencida- recuerda que nunca ha aprobado tu gusto por los humanos, menos que abandones el bosque para adentrarte a su mundo…

Gerharde… -masculló Helbram apartando la mirada- pero… ¿y si se trata de una trampa? ¿y si los humanos atacan a Harlequin? –Susurró preocupado volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Elaine- ya han intentado muchas veces atacarnos… sería una gran oportunidad para acabar con el Rey Hada mientras está en el mundo humano.

Mi hermano es fuerte Helbram… -le recordó tranquilamente Elaine- además, no iba solo, ya te dije que lo acompañaban Gerharde y otros más, y fue una invitación del rey humano, justamente para entablar la paz entre ambos reinos…

No muy convencido con la respuesta de Elaine, Helbram dirigió su mirada hacia la frontera del bosque, refunfuñando se sentó sobre un hongo que estaba al lado de la princesa y aún con los brazos cruzados no apartó la mirada de los límites del bosque del rey hada, desde ese lugar se podía observar el bosque y sabría cuando Harlequin estuviera de regreso.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y su mejor amigo aún no volvía… -su nivel de preocupación y desesperación aumentaba a cada momento, de vez en cuando Elaine sonreía divertida al verlo.

Finalmente, el sol se había ocultado y ya la luna alumbraba con todo su esplendor el bosque… pero aún no había rastro del Rey Hada ni de su comitiva, Elaine bostezó y se acurrucó con Oslow, que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento- ¿cuánto más tardará mi hermano? –preguntó soñolienta mientras se desperezaba.

Ve a descansar –dijo tranquilamente Helbram- yo cuidaré el bosque por ti… esperaré a Harlequin –añadió con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias Helbram! –Exclamó Elaine sin dudar, inmediatamente levitó junto a Oslow y comenzó a alejarse- le pediré a Ende que te traiga algo para comer –gritó a la distancia el hada sonriendo ampliamente.

 _¿Estaré preocupándome en vano?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Helbram al ver alejarse a Elaine y verla tan tranquila, se relajó un poco y por fin dejó de fruncir el entrecejo… se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el hongo y observó las estrellas en el cielo… la luz de la luna iluminaba completamente su rostro ya sereno.

Su vida transcurría con mucha paz por lo regular, salvo unos pequeños momentos donde había ayudado a Harlequin a repeler alguna invasión humana, siempre había paz en el reino de las hadas… el tiempo pasaba lentamente para él, un hada extremadamente apasionada con los humanos y que quería saber cómo funcionaba todo en el reino humano… en varias ocasiones había salido del bosque y había observado aldeas humanas, incluso había entablado conversación con algunos de ellos, aprendió muchas cosas y las había compartido con sus amigos hadas, Harlequin era casi siempre su mejor confidente.

Pero nada le parecía suficiente, quería saber más y más, ¿qué más maravillas escondía el mundo humano? ¿Cuántos más conocimientos le quedarían por adquirir? ¿y qué más podría saber sobre los otros clanes?

Cerró los ojos y siguió divagando en su mente, imaginando, cuántas más cosas asombrosas encontraría con los humanos, no se percató en qué momento otra hada se le había acercado, aproximando su rostro lo suficiente como para comprobar si estaba durmiendo.

Helbram sintió la presencia y se incorporó inmediatamente provocando que ambos se golpearan la cabeza con fuerza, alejándose uno del otro inmediatamente mientras se presionaban la frente con ambas manos.

¡Harlequin! –Exclamó aliviado Helbram al comprobar que era su mejor amigo con quien se había golpeado la cabeza hacía unos instantes- ¿no los atacaron los humanos? –inquirió aún presionándose la frente con una mano.

El único que me recibió con golpes has sido tú, Helbram… -respondió el rey hada arrastrando las palabras mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente.

Harlequin… -dijo de pronto con completa seriedad Helbram, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo que le devolvía la mirada extrañado- ¿fuiste al reino humano sin mí? –preguntó decepcionado.

El rey hada suspiró- no tuve opción Helbram… -respondió- necesitaba que te quedaras en el bosque y lo protegieras junto con Elaine… no te lo dije porque sabía que insistirías en ir conmigo… pero no confiaba en nadie más que en ti y en mi hermana para esto… -sonrió tímidamente.

En cierta forma ya Helbram sabía que obtendría esa respuesta… y no podía enojarse con su mejor amigo por esto, después de todo hasta se sentía orgulloso por contar con la confianza del rey de las hadas: porque Harlequin era desconfiado y se tomaba muy en serio la protección del bosque, dejarlo no era su costumbre y si lo había hecho en esta ocasión definitivamente era porque no tenía otra opción, pero lo hacía más confiado sabiendo que tanto su hermana como su mejor amigo protegerían bien el reino de las hadas.

Helbram sonrió restándole importancia a su reclamo anterior- ¡Te perdonaré sólo si me cuentas todo lo que viste en el reino humano! –Exclamó- quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo Harlequin –añadió emocionado.

El rey hada sonrió ampliamente, justo en ese momento llegó Ende llevando consigo las frutas que había enviado Elaine, los tres se sentaron en el hongo y se dispusieron a comerlas mientras Harlequin les contaba todos los detalles de su viaje al reino humano, del acuerdo al que habían llegado y de cómo eran los humanos con los que había estado, a cada momento era interrumpido por Helbram que quería que ampliara detalles sobre alguna cosa u otra… algo que el rey hada hacía amablemente, para satisfacción de su mejor amigo.

Así, sin percatarse de ello, les llegó la mañana: Helbram y Harlequin continuaban aún platicando respecto al reino humano mientras Ende dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

Helbram estaba extasiado, sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente la emoción intensa que sentía, definitivamente tenía que ir nuevamente al mundo humano y ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas que Harlequin le había contado… y esta vez, definitivamente, no iría solo.


End file.
